How Terminator: Dark Fate Should Have Ended
Plot Characters *Sarah Connor *Carl *Grace *Future Grace *Dani *Woody *John Connor *Young Sarah Connor *Doc Brown Transcript *'Sarah Connor': Okay, there's a parachute in the back. We can tangle him up. Wait for him to attack and then we move. *'Dani': Okay! *'Future Grace': Ooooh NUTS! *'Dani': I won't let her die for me again. *'Sarah Connor': Then you need to be ready. *'Dani': Ay, dios mios! *'Doc Brown': Sarah! You've gotta come back with me! *'Sarah Connor': What the heck? *'Doc Brown': It's your kid, Sarah. Something has gotta be done about your kid. *'Sarah Connor': Are you telling me that all I have to do is wait until time travel exists and I can rescue my son? *'Doc Brown': Precisely, Sarah! Except instead of waiting years and years for you to make that journey I decided just to come to you! I know a thing or two about course correcting the future. *'Dani': Uh, what the heck just happened? *'Doc Brown': You see Sarah, your son's death caused a new timeline of copycat terminators. Without you, being there to guide John and pass on your wisdom, millions of humans were cheated out of a leader they so desperately waited years to have! By giving up on your boy and forcing the new girl to take his place, it caused a colossal collapse of faith in the franchise... I mean the timeline. *'Sarah Connor': Really? I thought they'd just move on and not really notice. *'Doc Brown': THEY NEVER MOVE ON, SARAH! You mean too much to them. You're more than just a womb. Now quick, we have to hurry! *'Dani': Where are we, anyway? *'Sarah Connor': I know where we are. *'Carl': Goodbye. *(Sarah Connor and Dani arrives) *'Sarah Connor': Wait! Stop! You don't have to melt him! *'Young Sarah Connor': Who are you? *'Carl': She looks just like you but old and flabby. *'John Connor': It's another terminator! Kill it, Mom! *'Sarah Connor': No! I'm just you from the future! But there is actually another terminator out there just like him. And still looking at you. And he kills John right after this scene. So don't melt that one. *'Young Sarah Connor': Oh my gosh. This is exhausting. *'Sarah Connor': Yeah. It is. But, the good news is T-800s can all become nice now. *'Dani': Yeah! The one that kills you moves in with some weird lady and becomes her nanny or something. *'John Connor': It sounds kind of lame. *'Sarah Connor': Trust me. It's better than other ways this story could have gone. *'Young Sarah Connor': Okay then. What do we do? *'Carl': We terminate the terminator. *(One Scene Later) *'John Connor': (Gasps) *'Carl': I need your arm, your face, and your CPU chip smashed to pieces! Hasta la visa, Carl! *'John Connor': Easy money! *'Young Sarah Connor': Oooh it worked! *'Sarah Connor': John Connor lives! *'John Connor': Yeah! *'Young Sarah Connor': Doc! They erased! *'Doc Brown': Of course they erased! *'John Connor': What does it mean? *'Doc Brown': It means the future is whatever you make it! So make it a good one! *'Young Sarah Connor': We will, Doc. We will. *'Doc Brown': Actually... you're future feels kind of done. So maybe don't do anything more from this point. Yeah. You should probably just stop now. *'John Connor': THANK YOU! *'Carl': Okay, I am back. *(Next HISHE...) Category:Episodes